


uh

by squidhunie



Category: uhh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidhunie/pseuds/squidhunie
Summary: ok ya idk i wrote this last year,,right?





	uh

Brianna

to me  
Apr 7, 2016

Details

Kizu !!11!1

4/2/2016  
7:53 PM

Guys this wasn't made to me good. Its supposed to be terrible. Just like the writing. So if yall think im taking this seriously because I'm a actually doing correct grammar, you're wrong. I just couldn't take typing like an autistic child the entire time. This is supposed to be funny. Because KIZU IS A JOKE. AHAHDHDHDHHABDDBHAHAHAHHAHAHAA. im hilarious. This is for mainly Rosa. Because I love you. ❤ 

(Kavenya is better btw! ^^)   
__________________________________  
Kaven longingly looked at the fresh baked bread that was behind the glass in the store. He reached out into his pockets, only to find nothing but a coin and lint. He was still in his kid years, young and poor, already knowing that when he grows up, there is not much to live for then do the same routine everyday. Wake up. Search for food. Sighing and turning around, he found HIM. 

"M-Mizu! Hello!" The freckled boy gave a small wave to the other, a cute smile spreading across his face, eyes squinting happily. Mizu was walking around town like the other was. Looking up, he noticed Kaven (WHO IS MINE) looking and smiling at him. Mizu's little feet quickly ran over to him. 

"You're mom let you out of the house, huh?" Kaven asked. 

"Yeah, I was trying to look for some food! See?" Mizu pulled out a couple of coins, but not enough for anything at all. "But its not a lot and I dont think I can get anything."

"Of course you can't! Its barely enough to buy a simple apple!" Kaven shook his head, his stomach growling for the need of something to eat. Anything. Then he had an idea. A bad one. "Mizu. See that bread?" Kaven pointed to the bread that was still warm and fresh, behind the glass and displayed in the bakery. Mizu turned his head to look at it, raising an eyebrow and nodding. 

"Lets steal it."

Mizu's eyes widened, shaking his head now, blurting out how it was a bad idea. But little Kaven was sMART. "Do you know what they'd do to kids like us?! We can get punished! I dont want to!" Mizu was already on the edge of wanting to cry. Kaven hushed him up, covering his mouth with a hand. "Shut up! People might hear you!" Kaven was a little bitchy.  Mizu apologized behind his hand, eyes watery and large. How adorable. Kaven put his hand down, explaining his plan. 

"Nobody will know. And we wont get punished. Not even the king will know. Only you and me." Kaven reassured. They both went inside the bakery. Nodding to each other, Kaven stood next to the bread on the counter. 

"Hello, sir!" Mizu greeted cutely to the man who ran the bakery. The man was sweeping the floors before he stopped and looked down at him. 

"Hello little boy! What would you like today?" The old man responded and asked kindly. Mizu acted like he was trying to think about what he wanted. Kaven on the other hand was reaching out  towards the bread carefully, giving glances at the both of them. 

"Can you tell me what you have, please?" Mizu continued to question, stalling time. 

"Well we have a lot of cakes and cookies! Sweet things for a sweet young boy! How old are you?" 

"Only ten, sir! And cakes and cookies? That sounds good..." Again, Mizu pretends to ponder. The man didnt take his eyes off him. Kaven snatched the loaf of bread and took a whiff of the scent. It smelled amazing. Just as he thought it would. The warm the of the bread hit his face. Signaling to Mizu that they should get going, he took a step, tripping over his own foot. Mizu gasped loudly as the baker turned around. 

"What are you doing with my bread!?" The man angrily shouted. Kaven was shocked in fear, unable to move. The man went close to Kaven, grabbing his shirt from behind and sending him out. Mizu quickly followed behind. The man swore at them and told them never to come back again. 

"I told you we would get caught!" Mizu cried. Kaven clenched his tiny fists into balls, grumbling and stomping his foot. "I was so close!" Mizu sighed, putting a hand on Kavens shoulder. 

"Maybe we can steal something next--" Mizus stopped after they heard horses coming their way. When the horses stopped, people gathered around the black carriage that came with them. A horseman jumped off his horse.

"The king and his son has come to visit! Please step back." The horseman announced. Everyone cheered, staring at the carriage with joy. Mizu and Kaven were blocked by everyone in front. 

"Did he say, the king?!" Mizu whispered to Kaven worriedly. "D-Do they know that we tried to steal! Are they coming for us! Kaven we're going to die!" Mizu was shaking now, his trembling hands gipping onto Kavens clothed sleeve. 

"No way! They're just visiting! I told you, we'd be fine! So stop worrying!" 

The king was the first to step out, his crown was sparkling in the sunlight, everyone was silent now.

"Good evening everyone." The king tried saying in a happy tune. But his eyes were cold and harsh. "I have come to visit my people in this kingdom. Also, I've brought my son! You're tiny prince!" The king looked back, taking the prices hand, helping him step down. The prince was as young as Kaven and Mizu. He was wearing a long velvet cape and a crown just like his father. All the people crowding around  adored him. Giving sounds of "awww" and saying things like, "how precious." Kaven and Mizu finally got a spot to see them. 

"Who is that?" Questioned Mizu. 

"The son. Prince Ayatsuki if I remember." Kaven responded. Eyes on every jewel and silk on the childs outfit. It was amazing on how rich a single boy could look. The three of them all locked eyes for a second before Aya broke away, tugging on his father's pants, his father bending down as Aya whispered into his ear. 

"Father, I want to talk to the other children please." Aya whispered to him.

"Other children? ...I suppose. Treat them like I would treat them. If anything is the matter, call me over and I will have their heads chopped off." His father said sternly. For what the king said, it could come out as a joke. But Aya knew he had done this before. He scrunched up his little button nose. He didn't like the way his father would treat the lower class. He didn't understand why being rude to them was necessary. Maybe being strict was apart of being a king. But Aya Will not be king yet, not until a couple more years.  The young prince walked over to Mizu and Kaven. Mizu was frozen in fear, wondering if the little prince knew about their attempted for stealing. Kaven was near ready to cry. 

"Please don't chop off our heads! We are truly sorry, your honor! I-I mean your majesty! W-Wise prince!" Kaven begged, hands clasped together tightly. Aya was confused. Did he come out scary? He never gotten a chance to say a word and yet, they were already terrified. 

"Pardon? I wont chop off you're head, silly!" Aya giggled. "And you never did anything wrong, I hope!" 

Mizu's heart was pumping, was he imagining all of this. The prince was so kind compared to his deadly father. Mizu jabbed Kaven on his side, telling him to stop. 

"And you don't have to call me any of those names. Just say Ayatsuki! Or Aya for short."

"But thats very rude! We cannot just call you by you're first name your highness!" Mizu finally gained the courage to speak. But Aya seemed to have his eyes fixed on Kaven. Taking in all of the features on his face. Kaven stared back at him awkwardly, wondering if he had a smudge of dirt on his cheek or something. "Its fine, don't worry about It... Excuse me, but why do you have dots on you're cheeks and nose?" Aya asked Kaven, eyes filled with curiosity, reaching his tiny fingers out and softly touching his cheek. Kaven wasn't so sure on what he was talking about. His freckles? 

"Are you talking about my freckles, prince?" Kaven asked politely.

"Is that what they're called?" Aya continued to poke at his now red cheeks. Kaven nodded slowly. Did Aya not like them? "I think they look like stars! Stars on your skin! Its very pretty!" The tip of Kavens ears turned red. Mizu quietly laughed. 

"T-Thank you..." 

"What is your name?" 

"Kaven."

"And yours?"

"Mizu."

"Kaven and Mizu. I want to be you

<< Only a portion of the note is shown here. To view the complete note, tap the attached OneNote file. >>

Kizu !!11!1.one


End file.
